Snake Byte
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: She had tried to stop me, again, and just like the first time without the help of anyone else. She was even foolish enough to run off without her team, who she left only to follow me... SasukeSakura one-shot


**Snake Byte**

**This is my first attempt at a Angst/Romance and it came to mind when I read another story. Also, I'm going to test out another way to write this and it happens to be in Sasuke's POV. I hope you enjoy it…**

"Sasuke, please don't do this!" the pleas of the girl I left behind nearly three years ago was crying upon deaf ears, once again.

I didn't answer.

I never answered her cries.

Why start now?

"Please don't make me do this, Sasuke!" Sakura was standing in front of me, bruised and nearly beaten. She had tried to stop me, again, and just like the first time without the help of anyone else. She was even foolish enough to run off without her team, who she left only to follow me.

"Go away, Sakura…" I spoke with malice and a sneer. "I don't have time for you."

The look in her eye was a sign that my words had cut her deep, but what do I care? I have broken my bonds; she means nothing and has never meant anything to me. She's just a foolish girl with an ambition to be with me, a pathetic girl who has nothing better to do than chase after me, even after years.

She was _still _annoying.

Finally, I had heard enough. The sound of Kusanagi being drawn from behind me was the only sound I had welcomed at that moment. I caught a flicker of panic and disbelief in Sakura's green eyes after I reached behind me – her head slightly jerked back as I did so.

"Sasuke… you wouldn't… would you…?" her voice held desperation.

Kusanagi was now extended in front of me; if she were closer it would have been to her throat. "I would." My voice as cool as always.

Tears were starting to brim in her eyes and I just watched. "You're annoying, Sakura. Perhaps if I kill you now, you will cease to irritate me like a lost, love-sick puppy." I readied myself for offense. She was going to die.

"You've changed so much…" I heard her whisper, even being five yards away, before I charged. "You're no longer the Sasuke I know and remember…" she continued.

I thrust my weapon forward, hoping to kill her in one blow. Metal against metal is heard as everything seems to stop. I stare at her, her face lowered and concealed by her bangs. Her left arm is upward, holding the kunai that saved her life. "Who are you…?" she whispers again before slowly lifting her head to look at me. There was a new emotion in her eyes, even though the first ones were still there.

I found… determination?

'_This can't be Sakura.' _I question myself.

"If you want to fight, I will fight you, and take you back." Sakura's voice was expressing the same emotion I discovered.

I smirked, the first time I have for a while, to show her I was amused with her actions and choice of words. "Then show me how much you have changed, but I will not return." Despite her injuries, which surprised me – her unoccupied fist began glowing as she aimed for my face. However, I tilted my face to the side, "Hn." Giving her one of my famous smirks. She was lucky, this was the second time I gave her one and there won't be a third. "Pathetic." I saw fury and hurt in her eyes.

She was way too easy to read.

I jumped away, landing a good ten feet away, just in front of a large tree. She threw her kunai in my direction and I disappeared amongst the trees, taking cover. Green eyes scanned for me, and trying to calculate my next move. My former teammate had taken out another kunai and stood defensively, still searching as a silent breeze rustled her hair and the leaves I was hiding in. I could see her brows knit in frustration. I didn't tell her I'd go easy on her.

Enough hiding!

She snaps her head to the left and leaps away from the barrage of shuriken and kunai I launched at her, one scraping her left thigh and a small grunt escaping her lips.

Now I can strike.

I appear at her place of landing, her back toward me and she tilts her head. There was a brief moment of panic in her eyes once she realized I had planned to take her off guard. She raises a hand to block an oncoming fist I send to her. She manages, but barley as her feet finally touch the ground a split second before impact. However, I was able to get her to loose her footing, falling on the flat of her back. I raise Kusanagi for a final blow.

Sakura swipes her leg toward my feet, trying to trip me. I successfully step away as she regains a stance. The small cut on her thigh is the only blood I see now, but that will change. "I tire of this." I told her, no emotion whatsoever, placing Kusanagi back and creating hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

A wall of earth is put in my path as the large flame shoots forward. I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed with Sakura.

Quickly I turn and block a kunai which was meant to strike one of my arms, grabbing Sakura's wrist tightly, I heard her give a soft whimper and her tap her heel to the ground, causing it to crumple. After releasing her I jump out of the way as dirt willows and blocks out my vision until I see Sakura charge toward me with a chakra infused fist, ready for me. Again I easily dodge such a meaningless attack, perhaps it would work on other weakling shinobi, but it defiantly won't work on me.

Realization hit me when I realized I couldn't us my right arm. _'Sakura missed me. She didn't touch me.' _I ponder quickly; the feeling in my arm is completely numb. _'What did she do?' _now I only have one arm to use, still enough to beat her, but, unfortunately, not enough to use ninjutsu.

More punches and kicks were coming and I had avoided most of them.

…I had underestimated her… but I will not let her win…

I will not be brought back to Konoha.

I am an avenger… my goal has yet to be fulfilled.

…And I will not fail…

Finally, with that in mind, I lean back, barely missing a kick to the face. I could feel the wind of her leg swiftly pass me by a mere inch. I lean down on my left hand and swing my foot while she recovers from her previous attack. It was just like back at the Chunin Exams, when Rock Lee had shown me his moves and kicked me from beneath and then I used that against Yoroi during the preliminaries.

A flash of the younger Sakura had appeared just long enough to startle me… and that's when my foot made contact.

I felt something wet on my face.

'_Why am I remembering…?'_

"Gah!" Sakura's back slammed into a tree, slowly sliding down its bark - an arm resting on her knee.

My thoughts are on what was spread across my cheek as I raise a hand to it and slowly wipe it away with two fingers.

Blood…

Sakura's blood…

I then turned my attention to her, only to see her healing her jaw. I realize then I must have broken it. Her gaze was on me the whole time, never once leaving me. Then my eyes spotted the deep crimson liquid seeping from the corner of her mouth. I blinked as she stood, not a sign of hate in her eye.

'_Why…?' _

Her gaze was intense, never before have I seen her look at me like that. "I'm not the same Sakura you knew Sasuke." She said, her voice suddenly stern. "And you are not the same Sasuke I knew either, but you are still there. Somewhere. Even if it kills me I will see the old you."

"Hn. I don't think so." I would never revert to my old ways. Never would my bonds be renewed. It was now or never, I managed to grab my weapon and charged forward. Sakura just looked at me, waiting for me. I was expecting her to evade me at the last possible moment, or it to be a clone or substitution.

Another image flashed of me protecting Sakura as a Genin. Kusanagi ran through and I was greeted by a crimson flow of sticky liquid. My eyes widened a fraction once I realize she just stood there without moving or performing ninjutsu and that other image of my younger years also startled me.

"Ugh," she coughed; her head had been lowered to see that the hilt was an inch from her stomach.

I stared at the end of the blade, which had come out of her back. _'Why do these images keep haunting me? I've broken my bonds…' _I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I blinked and turned my head downward as I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. A pair of emerald eyes I was once so familiar with stared at me. The way she looked into mine was intense. However, I could find no traces of hate in them… only sadness and hurt and betrayal.

Something warm touched my cheek, actually making me flinch as I realized she put her other hand to my face. I was frozen in place, paralyzed and unable to push her hand away, even if my right arm was still numb. "Sasuke…" she said softly. "You've always haunted me just by knowing you. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you and that you choose revenge over others who have cared about you. I understand that you had to leave, but there have always been other ways to grow stronger." Her thumb began to stroke my cheek a small sad smile on her face.

"I don't know what you went through, but it could have had a different outcome. Without breaking your bonds as you call them. And now you are willing to kill Naruto, but have decided to kill me because I was again in the way - as I always have been." Tears were brimming her eyes, though none fell. "I knew I was going to die because of you." Her gaze was still transfixed on mine; I was unable to turn away almost as if it would be the last time I would see them. "Whether it be emotionally or physically, I always knew. Only because you've haunted me for years, from the beginning of the Academy. I could heal myself, but why should I do that if I feel my reason for living has passed?" Something inside me ached. "I still love you, Sasuke…" I was still unable to move as she said this. I stiffened when I seen her lean herself up closer to me, my breath became hitched in my throat as I knew what she was going to do.

'_Sakura…' _I wasn't sure how this was going end. I had stabbed her with Kusanagi and it was still there. Her hands still to my cheek and the other on my wrist, I couldn't tug away even if I wanted to. "Sakura…" I managed to say just as her breath was brushing my lips before hers touched.

It was soft.

Tender.

It's been so long since I've felt something that could make my mind go spinning. _'Why is she the only one to do this to me?' _Her grip on my wrist loosened, but it was still there. Her kiss was short, but I forced her lips to stay were they were. A small gasp escaped her; I know she didn't expect that – I smirked for the third time. I guess she was going to get three smirks.

As I continued I noticed she moved her hand from my cheek as I felt her grip on my wrist tighten again and slowly pull the blade out of her stomach. Surprisingly, I was the one who broke the kiss that she had started. Her other hand was almost cupping her wound as she pulled my wrist. Chakra was emitting around her free hand, healing the wound as she slowly removed the blade. Once it was fully extracted she continued to heal it. She looked at me. "You should go. Finish your revenge, after all, that's why you left us." I could hear hurt in her voice and for some reason it pained me, at least a little. With a quick turn on her heal she started walking away.

Suddenly I was able to move, even my right arm as I looked down to see if I could, which I flexed to get the blood circulating. Looking back up, Sakura seemed farther away, quickly fading in the distance of the trees. I dashed over to her, stopping behind her and she did so as well, but I seen her back tense – as if she was expecting me to attempt to kill her again.

There was silence. And for the first time, I didn't welcome it. "Sakura…" I spoke.

She didn't move.

I took a few steps closer, until I was just an inch behind her.

She tensed even more.

I wasn't sure what I was doing and I was a person more of action than words. So I lowered my head to the back of her neck, rubbing my face to it. Her scent was intoxicating and I felt her stiffen under my touch. I laid a couple of kisses to her neck before I brought my lips to her ear. "Wait for me…" I gave her a couple more kisses to her neck, the last one lasting the longest, about five seconds. She gave a stiff nod and I smiled on her skin, I know she could feel it. And then I disappeared amongst the trees, giving a quick glance back at her. She was watching me until I vanished from sight.

I still had a goal to achieve and I had left her with a promise… and a snake bite.

**I have to say I like the way this turned out, it's different from other stories I've tried and I like it. I was going to make this a tragedy but I have another idea for one. Anyway, reviews and criticism is welcome and appreciated. **


End file.
